Rieko A. Nikushimi
Backstory Rieko was born to Satojo and Aratani Nikushimi, in Jamanakai Village. Her mother was killed by the Serpentine when Rieko was very young, so her father had to raise Rieko, as well as her older sister, Haruya. Without much money, her father had to due criminal work for the Aishi Clan, as well as Yanuka Aishi herself. When Rieko was seven, her father was murdered, and she watched it happen, unable to do anything... Rieko moved in with her sister and brother law, who treated her very badly. Her brother in-law, Otomu Sasaki beat her daily, trying to 'toughen her up' so that when Rieko was old enough, Otomu and Haruya could send her to the army. After two years of this abuse, Rieko had enough, and in Otomu and Haruya's sleep, she murdered them, then she lit fire to their house after taking all the valuables. Rieko would run all the way to Iwanai, the imperial city. Rieko, unable to get any legal work, became a thirteen-year-old Oiran to Emperor Wo-Howen WongYi. And she quickly grabbed his attention, and soon, she was made his imperial concubine. She grew to want the position of Empress, but Wo-Howen's wife, Taphita stood in her way. Rieko wasn't sure why, but she grew to resent the Empress as if Taphita stole the title from Rieko. Her hatred for Taphita led to Rieko consulting with a rather shady individual to acquire a rather deadly substance and poisoned Taphita's drink with it. Her plan worked, becoming the fourteen-year-old Empress to Wo-Howen. When Rieko was fifteen, she became pregnant with Wo-Howen's child. Sadly, she suffered a miscarriage three 1/2 months into her pregnancy. The miscarriage devastated Rieko, who began mastering Emotion Blocking to keep her sadness under control. At this point, devoid of feeling, her Oni side began to corrupt her, and she eventually murdered a civilian in rage. A mysterious person witnessed her killing the civilian, and was impressed by her abilities. Rieko was approached by this person, who offered her a place in his inner circle and gang, the Black Lotus. Rieko agreed, leaving the palace and Iwanai and heading to Ninjago City. While travelling to NC she met a girl named Kaori, from Chin-Tu City. Rieko put up a façade of friendliness around Kaori, to prepare to capture her and hand her over to her new master. Once they arrived, they were ambushed by a petty criminal, dressed like a demon. As Kaori tried to use her magic against the criminal Rieko used her Dark Magic to paralyse Kaori. This warded the criminal off, and Rieko tied Kaori up and took her to her master's base in the centre of the city. Shortly afterwards, Rieko witnessed her master mentally breaking Kaori, and the many others that Rieko had captured for him... Reiko would become her master, who was called the 'Invoker', personal guards, along with a Tundrian named Tundra and two human girls named Amari Kobayashi and Zira Smith-Putt. She would lead a troop during the attack on Dragon City in 2038, though she would be terribly injured by a Morcaracalalando named Narti. After being injured, Rieko knocked Narti out, before taking her back to the Invoker and collapsing... Once waking up, the Black Lotus celebrated their victories, and Rieko got drunk, having a one night stand with someone in the order, who she later found out was the Invoker. Surprisingly, the Invoker took it quite well, agreeing to help her raise the baby. Due to her pregnancy, she couldn't participate in missions. And Rieko only used her Emotion Blocking on occasion. After her daughter was born, the Invoker suggested the name 'Kamiko', and Reiko named their daughter 'Kamiko Kiku Nikushimi', and for a while, Rieko was happy... This would change when one day, Rieko woke up to not finding Kamiko in her crib. Rieko ordered several members of the Invoker's guard to find her daughter, but they couldn't find her... Appearance Rieko has long black hair that sits neatly around her hips, with fair skin and rosy cheeks. She has well-defined cheekbones and slight sharp teeth. Rieko has a violet right eye and a pink left eye, as a result of Heterochromia. Rieko often wears a dark red gi with gold and black shoulder armour with black combat boots. Casually, she wears a black jacket with blue ripped jeans. As a member of the Black Lotus, she wears a black kimono with a dark purple trim and obi. She also wears the signature black and white mask of the Onyx Armada. Personality Rieko is cunning and manipulative and holds serious grudges against pretty much anyone, no matter how they wronged her. She is shown to be ruthless and aggressive in battle, not caring who gets hurt, including herself. Abilities * Dark Magic * Emotion Blocking Relationships *Satojo Nikushimi - Father; Deceased *Aratani Nikushimi(née Higashi) - Mother; Deceased *Haruya Sasaki(née Nikushimi) - Sister; Deceased **Otomu Sasaki - Brother in-law; Deceased *Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Friend; façade *Wo-Howen WongYi - Emperor/Ex-Husband; Deceased *Invoker - Master/Idol **Kamiko K. Nikushimi - Daughter; Missing Category:Nikushimi Family Category:Black Lotus Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oni Category:YocaiEmperor Universe